Fortune Cookie Love ChinaXReader
by shigurefan101
Summary: You meet your long-time online friend,Yao, in Hong Kong while on vacation, and of course fall in love with the handsome Chinese man. Your best friends get jealous of your new boyfriend, and of course make an effort to end things between you and Yao. With friends like them, who needs enemies right? What will happen between you and your personified country boyfriend?


You and a few friends decided to go on a vacation in China. You've always loved the Chinese culture, and you've always wanted to go to China. So you and your two friends and their boyfriends hopped on a plane to China.

This annoyed you a bit- you wanted your friends to go, but wanted it to be just the three of you- the girls. This also annoyed you, because it seemed like sometimes your friends liked to brag about their boyfriends in front of you, because you didn't have one- your last boyfriend cheated on you with some random girl who admittedly, was a lot prettier than you. But you decided to let it go and have a good time in China.

-Time Skip-

You got off the plane, got your bags, and walked to your hotel. You checked in, and you got a room to yourself, and your friends got rooms with them and their boyfriends.

You got to your room, unpacked, and changed. You were going out later into downtown Hong Kong. You knew were going to have a good time. You hoped to run into someone who lived here- you had an online friend who lived in Hong Kong, and you hoped you were going to meet him/her- you didn't know their gender, and they didn't know yours. But you told them that you were going to be visiting Hong Kong, and that you wanted to meet them. They agreed, and they told you to meet them in downtown Hong Kong.

You were ready. You knocked on your friends' doors, and they said that they wouldn't be going out tonight. They didn't even open the door, so you had a feeling you knew what they were doing instead. You felt a little sad that they wanted to come on a vacation with you, but didn't want to hang out with you. Oh well, at least you were going to meet a new friend...you hoped.

-Time Skip-

You walked along the streets of downtown Hong Kong, alone, at night. You were a little creeped out, hoping someone wouldn't attack you. You were starting to get a little worried. Your online friend told you to meet them in front of a little restaurant, but you didn't see them. You were a little disappointed. Being bummed out, you weren't paying much attention to your surroundings, and before you even had a chance to think, someone was trying to steal your purse. The only thing you could think to do was scream. The man trying to steal your purse kicked you in the stomach, causing you to lose your grip on the purse. He grabbed it but before he could run off, he was hit in the side of the head with a large wok. He fell over backwards, and the man(?) who hit him stood there, extending a hand to help you up. Your breath was still knocked out, so everything was still blurry. But you could see his hand, and took it, not wanting to be impolite.

"Are you okay aru?" he(?) asked.

"Just peachy thanks. W-wait, you speak English?" you asked.

"Ya. My friend online taught me aru!" This made you think- you taught your online Chinese friend English, which made you think, 'could this be them?'.

"Are you, by any chance, IAMCHINA#1 on Facebook?" you asked hoping for a yes.

"Ya. My online friend said they were coming to Hong Kong, and that they'd meet me here, but I haven't seen them. Wait, how did you know that aru?"

"Well let's just say I went to the wrong restaurant. I am (username)." He(?) laughed.

"Well then, Nihao! Won't you come inside aru?" He gestured towards the door to the restaurant, and you smiled and went inside, and he followed you in.

"Oh by the way, I'm Yao. Yao Wang."

"(Name) (Last Name)." you said. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"The pleasure is all mine aru!"

You talked and ate delicious food for hours, until you noticed that it was 1 am and the jet lag was really catching up to you.

"I'd better be getting back to my hotel now Yao. It's late, and to my time set, I've been up for over 24 hours!" you said.

"Well it's dangerous out there aru. Please let me walk you back to your hotel." You smiled and agreed. He held a hand out for you, and you grabbed it. You walked out the door, and walked down the street to your hotel. About half way down, Yao tightened his grip and you looked at him smiled. He looked at you and smiled back. You walked like this the rest of the way to your hotel. You finally reached your floor, (34th floor) and walked down the hall, not letting go of Yao's hand once. You didn't want the night to end, but eventually everything ends. This one ended when you reached your hotel room.

"So I'll see you tomorrow Yao?"

"Definitely (Name) aru! I want to see you every day for the rest of my life!" This made you blush so hard it would have put Romano's tomatoes to shame.

"W-what? Why?" you asked.

"Because you are the most beautiful and sweetest girl I've ever met aru!" You looked into his golden eyes, and he looked into your (e/c) ones. He let go of your hands and cupped your cheeks. He closed his eyes, leaned in, and pressed his soft warm lips against yours. Your eyes widened, and your body stiffened. But eventually, you relaxed and wrapped your hands around his neck, and he put his arms around your waist. You pulled away for air, and looked into each other's eyes once more.

"Wǒ ài nǐ, aru." You looked at him, only knowing how to say hello in Chinese. He read your expression.

"It means I love you, and you know that I say 'aru' after everything aru." You smiled at him.

"Well then I love you too Yao." He smiled back and kissed you again, this time more passionately. He licked your lips asking for permission, which you granted. He slid his tongue into your mouth, and tilted his head for a better angle.

-Time Skip-

You walked down the streets of Hong Kong with your friends, their boyfriends, and your new boyfriend, Yao. Your friends were jealous that you had such a handsome, Chinese boyfriend. You knew that made them pretty mad. But you shrugged it off, knowing they'd be over it in another week.

You were sightseeing, and Yao was your guide. He showed you almost everything. It was your last day, and you had been there about a week. You were going to miss Yao, and knew that you could still talk to each other online, but also thought about breaking it off because long distance relationships never work out. But at the same time, you couldn't stand the thought of not having Yao as your boyfriend.

-Time Skip-

You had been back in (Country) for about a month now, and you had Skyped, chatted online, or did whatever you could to stay in touch with Yao.

You also started to worry. You hadn't talked to your other friends since the trip. You called them and asked them to come over to hang out. They both agreed, and were over in about an hour.

You opened the door, and they came in. You sat in your living room and chatted.

"So how's your Yao?" one of them asked.  
"Oh he's good. I miss him."

"So do we." said your other friend.

"W-what? Why? You both only talked to him once." you stated.

Then the next event surprised you. They were both sitting next to you, and the next thing you knew, you had a gun pointed on both sides of your head.

"Because we want Yao." they both said in unison. You sat bolt upright, shaking for your life. They moved the guns down to your sides, and shot you at the same time.

-China's POV-

"Yao, there was a carr from (Country) today, it said that your girrfriend had been shot."  
"WHAT ARU?! DON"T MESS WITH ME KIKU IS THIS TRUE?!" shouted Yao.

"H-hai. It is true. I'm very sorry." responded Kiku.

"Is she alright aru?!" asked China.

"Hai. She is arive, but barery. You should go see her."

I rushed out of the house, to the airport, and off to (Country).

-Time Skip-

"Where is she aru?" I asked to one of (Name)'s friends.

"In there. Oh by the way, you're our's now Yao." they said. Then it hit me- they must have been the ones to shoot (Name).

"No I'm not. And I also know you two were the ones to shoot her aru!" I pulled off my belt and tied their wrist together, and tied them to the chair. I took out my cell phone and called the police. They came and arrested them, and the police said that (Name)'s friends would get the death penalty if proven guilty.

After the police left, I rushed into the room and found my little (Name) asleep on the hospital bed. I ran over and grabbed her hand.

-Your POV-

You awoke in a great deal of pain. You were in so much pain that it hurt to open your eyes. But you felt someone holding your hand in theirs. You slowly opened your eyes to find Yao looking at you with wide eyes and tears rolling down his face.

"Oh (Name) I thought you were gone there for a minute aru!" he said.

You smiled. "I could never leave you Yao." He smiled back at you. He leaned down to you and kissed you on the forehead.

"I missed you so much aru!"

"I missed you too Yao." His eyes widened even more.

"(Name), come back with me to China!" he said.

You decision was obvious.

-Time Skip-

You got off the plane with Yao. You were back in China, but this time, it wasn't a vacation- this was your new home.

You got your citizenship card, and now was working part-time at the little restaurant that you first met Yao in person. You had been working there for about 8 months now. You and Yao were now officially a 'couple', and everyone knew it.

You got home from work one day, and found Yao in the kitchen making fortune cookies, which he knew you loved so much. He pulled the pan of freshly baked cookies out of the oven.  
"Wow. That's a lot of fortune cookies."  
"Ya. I am making them for the restaurant that you work. They asked me to be their 'official fortune cookie maker' aru." You laughed.

"Well just make sure to save some for me!" you said.

"Of course! I told your boss to give you one every day after your lunch break aru!" You smiled and kissed him on the lips.

The next few weeks, you saw Yao come in and out with fortune cookies, and everyday you'd get a special one from him. One day, you walked over to one of the tables to eat your lunch. You sat down just as Yao walked in holding the box of fortune cookies. He dropped them off, and came and sat down next to you. He handed you a fortune cookie. You thanked him, and sat and ate your lunch with him and talked. After you finished you lunch, you took the fortune cookie, cracked it open, and out fell a ring with a single diamond on the top, and a note attached to it. The note read.

_"(Name), I love with all my heart and I always will aru!"_It had an arrow and a 'XD'pointing to the 'aru'.

_"(Name), will you do me the honor of being my wife?"_

_-Yao_

You looked at Yao and smiled.

"In other words, will you marry me (Name)?"

"YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES!" you said while standing up, reaching across the table and cupping his cheeks to kiss him. After you pulled away, he slid the ring on your finger, which fit perfectly, and kissed him again.

"I love you Yao."

"I love you too aru! By far this is the happiest day of my life!" he said and smiled.

"Mine too! Oh by the way, were you the one who wrote my fortune cookie yesterday?" Yao didn't always write your fortune cookies, seeing as he wasn't always the one to write the fortunes.

"Ya! _Great and unexpected things will happen to you in the near future_ were the exact words aru!"

"And you are right Yao- great and unexpected things did happen to me in the near future."


End file.
